Band (The After Years)
:For videos, see: Band (The After Years)/Videos Band is a gameplay term in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. They are special combination attacks between two or more characters, activated at the cost of some MP, and can either grant beneficial effects to the party or strike enemies with a powerful attack or spell. Overview Some Bands are learned in accordance with a story event, while others are learned by the player manually inputting commands in battle to discover them. Within the story, Band abilities can only be performed between characters with a deep bond, such as friendship or relatives. The powers of the Bands usually reflect the characters using them and the bond that allows them to Band. To discover a Band that does not require a story event to be accessed, the player selects the Band command, then "Search for Bands." The player then inputs the proper commands from party members to combine powers (for example, Cecil's Attack and Rosa's White Magic), and executes the Band. If the correct abilities have been combined, the appropriate Band will activate. The character whose turn it is does not need to input a command. The first time a Band is used this way, it costs no MP. After a Band is discovered (by searching for it or through a story event), it will appear in the Band menu and can be selected to execute without having to input commands. This feature does not exist in the 3D versions of the game. When a Band attack is issued, if one of the characters involved in the Band does not have their ATB gauge charged yet, the Band will not begin to charge and execute until the gauge is filled. Bands have various ways to calculate damage—they can be either physical or magical, can hit multiple targets or just one, and some deal elemental damage. Band abilities take into account the Moon Phase and its effects on the commands the Band's power relies on. For example, during the Waning Moon, Bands that incorporate a character's Attack strength into their damage will be stronger, and Bands that use special commands will be weaker. Bands are generally extremely powerful, and several can exceed the damage limit to do 10,000 damage or greater. Offensive Bands override the element(s) of a participant's equipped weapon (ie. if using a non-elemental Band that involves weapon contact, such as Vibra Plus, while wielding elemental weapons against an enemy that would normally resist or absorb said element, it would deal regular damage instead of reduced damage). In the Android and iOS version, Bands are already listed for every character. While there are Bands that are learned in accordance with story events, all other Bands are learned by fighting a certain number of battles. Known Bands level up in the same manner. Bands will only level up or be learned if the characters involved in the Band are in the active party. List of Band abilities Ceodore's Tale Gallery ;Wii version FFIV TAY Vibra Edge.jpg|Vibra Edge. Cecil's holy blade.jpg|Holy Blade. TAY Wii Machine Break.jpg|Machine Break. FF4 The After Years English Gameplay.jpg|Cross Slash. ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band Vibra Edge.png|Vibra Edge. FF4PSP TAY Band Holy Blade.png|Holy Blade. FF4PSP TAY Band Machine Break.png|Machine Break. FF4PSP TAY Band Cross Slash.png|Cross Slash. Rydia's Tale Gallery ;Wii version FFIV TAY Lightning Brain Buster.png|Lightning Brain Buster. FFIV TAY Calca and Brina.png|Calca and Brina. FFIV TAY Go! Calcabrina!.png|Go! Calcabrina!. ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band Lightning Brain Buster.png|Lightning Brain Buster. FF4PSP TAY Band Calca and Brina.png|Calca and Brina. FF4PSP TAY Band Go! Calcabrina!.png|Go! Calcabrina!. Yang's Tale Gallery ;Wii version TAY Wii Five Star Crimson Palm.jpg|Five Star Crimson Palm. TAY Wii Twin Wing Frenzy.jpg|Twin Wing Frenzy. ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band Five Star Crimson Palm.png|Five Star Crimson Palm. FF4PSP TAY Band Twin Wing Frenzy.png|Twin Wing Frenzy. Palom's Tale Gallery ;Wii version FFIV TAY A Little BM.jpg|A Little Black Magic. TAY Wii Particle Bomb.jpg|Particle Bomb. ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band A Little Black Magic.png|A Little Black Magic. FF4PSP TAY Band Particle Bomb.png|Particle Bomb. Edge's Tale Gallery ;Wii version TAY Wii Blazing Moon Ring.jpg|Blazing Moon Ring. TAY Wii Frozen Moon Dance.jpg|Frozen Moon Dance. TAY Wii Wild Moon.jpg|Wild Moon. TAY Wii Gale Twin Break.jpg|Gale Twin Break. TAY Wii Phantom Lightflies.jpg|Phantom Lightflies. TAY Wii Gale Rush.jpg|Gale Rush. TAY Wii Wheel of Elements.jpg|Wheel of Elements. TAY Wii Advent of Phoenix.jpg|Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix. ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band Blazing Moon Ring.png|Blazing Moon Ring. FF4PSP TAY Band Frozen Moon Dance.png|Frozen Moon Dance. FF4PSP TAY Band Wild Moon.png|Wild Moon. FF4PSP TAY Band Gale Twin Break.png|Gale Twin Break. FF4PSP TAY Band Phantom Lightflies.png|Phantom Lightflies. FF4PSP TAY Band Gale Rush.png|Gale Rush. FF4PSP TAY Band Wheel of Elements.png|Wheel of Elements. FF4PSP TAY Band Ultimate Art Advent of the Phoenix.png|Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix. Porom's Tale Gallery ;Wii version FFIV TAY Twincast.jpg|Twincast. FFIV TAY Thunder Storm.jpg|Thunderstorm. ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V1 Pyroflare.png|Twincast - Pyroflare. FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V1 Comet.png|Twincast - Comet. FF4PSP TAY Band Thunderstorm.png|Thunderstorm. Edward's Tale Gallery ;Wii version TAY Wii Feast of the Land.jpg|Feast of the Land. ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band Feast of the Land.png|Feast of the Land. Kain's Tale Gallery ;Wii version TAY Wii Cross Slash Prime.jpg|Cross Slash Prime. TAY Wii Saint Dive.jpg|Saint Dive. TAY Wii X Chaser.jpg|X Chaser. TAY Wii Divine Heal.jpg|Divine Heal. TAY Wii Rocket Launcher.jpg|Rocket Launcher. TAY Wii Aiming Trust.jpg|Aiming Trust. ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band Cross Slash Prime.png|Cross Slash Prime. FF4PSP TAY Band Saint Dive.png|Saint Dive. FF4PSP TAY Band X Chaser.png|X Chaser. FF4PSP TAY Band Divine Heal.png|Divine Heal. FF4PSP TAY Band Rocket Launcher.png|Rocket Launcher. FF4PSP TAY Band Aiming Trust.png|Aiming Trust. The Lunarian's Tale Gallery ;Wii version TAY Wii Double Black Magic - Twin Firaga.jpg|Double Black Magic - Twin Firaga. TAY Wii Double Black Magic - Twin Blizzaga.jpg|Double Black Magic - Twin Blizzaga. TAY Wii Double Black Magic - Twin Thundaga.jpg|Double Black Magic - Twin Thundaga. ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band Double Black Magic Firaga.png|Double Black Magic - Twin Firaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Black Magic Blizzaga.png|Double Black Magic - Twin Blizzaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Black Magic Thundaga.png|Double Black Magic - Twin Thundaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Black Magic Twin Meteor.png|Double Black Magic - Twin Meteor. The Crystals Note: Bands involving Cecil are impossible to perform before the True Moon's Subterrane is cleared. Gallery ;Wii version InfernoBand.jpg|Inferno. TAY Wii Broken Heart.jpg|Broken Heart. TAY Wii Flare Tornado.jpg|Flare Tornado. TAY Wii Thunder Wave.jpg|Thunder Wave. TAY Wii Delta Evolution.jpg|Delta Evolution. TAY Wii Double Tomahawk.jpg|Double Tomahawk. TAY Wii Mirage Dive.jpg|Mirage Dive. TAY Wii Mecha-kite.jpg|Mecha-Kite. TAY Wii Frost Wave.jpg|Frost Wave. TAY Wii Healing Wind.jpg|Healing Wind. TAY Wii Explosive Kick.jpg|Explosive Kick. TAY Wii Rapid Fire.jpg|Rapid Fire. TAY Wii Tri-disaster.jpg|Tri-Disaster. TAY Wii Holy Burst.jpg|Holy Burst. FFIV TAY Holy Ray.jpg|Holy Ray. TAY Wii Sprite Bred.jpg|Sprite Bred. TAY Wii Pure White Magic.jpg|Pure White Magic. TAY Wii Mystic Waltz.jpg|Mystic Waltz. TAY Wii Fist Dance.jpg|Fist Dance. TAY Wii Mirage Song.jpg|Mirage Song. TAY Wii Sylph Protection.jpg|Sylph Protection. TAY Wii Wild Whip.jpg|Wild Whip. CallMeQueen.jpg|Call Me Queen. TAY Wii Palom in the Sky.jpg|Palom in the Sky. TAY Wii Makeshift Cannon.jpg|Makeshift Cannon. TAY Wii Petal Whirlwind.jpg|Petal Whirlwind. TAY Wii Infinity.jpg|Infinity. TAY Wii Twin Rush.jpg|Twin Rush. TAY Wii Final Calcabrina.jpg|Final Calcabrina. TAY Wii Twincast - Double Flare.jpg|Twincast. TAY Wii Ice Crush.jpg|Ice Crush. TAY Wii Weapon in Progress.jpg|Weapon in Progress. TAY Wii Temptation.jpg|Temptation. TAY Wii Oboro Strike.jpg|Oboro Strike. TAY Wii Iron Flash.jpg|Iron Flash. TAY Wii Sword Dance.jpg|Sword Dance. TAY Wii Break Breaker.jpg|Break Breaker. TAY Wii Twin Drive.jpg|Twin Drive. TAY Wii Sword and Fist.jpg|Sword and Fist. TAY Wii Sky Grinder.jpg|Sky Grinder. TAY Wii Effect Form.jpg|Effect Form. TAY Wii Trinity Crusade.jpg|Trinity Crusade. TAY Wii Double Pressure.jpg|Double Pressure. TAY Wii Ultima Spark.jpg|Ultima Spark. TAY Wii Advanced Blade.jpg|Advanced Blade. TAY Wii Vibra Plus.jpg|Vibra Plus. TAY Wii Holy Cross.jpg|Holy Cross. TAY Wii Vibra Prime.jpg|Vibra Prime. TAY Wii Kings' Quad.jpg|King's Quad. SpiralBlow.jpg|Spiral Blow. TAY Wii Double Jump.jpg|Double Jump. FF4TAYFinalFantasyBand.PNG|Final Fantasy. ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band Inferno.png|Inferno. FF4PSP TAY Band Broken Heart.png|Broken Heart. FF4PSP TAY Band Flare Tornado.png|Flare Tornado. FF4PSP TAY Band Thunder Wave.png|Thunder Wave. FF4PSP TAY Band Delta Evolution.png|Delta Evolution. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Tomahawk.png|Double Tomahawk. FF4PSP TAY Band Mirage Dive.png|Mirage Dive. FF4PSP TAY Band Mecha-Kite.png|Mecha-Kite. FF4PSP TAY Band Frost Wave.png|Frost Wave. FF4PSP TAY Band Healing Wind.png|Healing Wind. FF4PSP TAY Band Explosive Kick.png|Explosive Kick. FF4PSP TAY Band Rapid Fire.png|Rapid Fire. FF4PSP TAY Band Tri-Disaster.png|Tri-Disaster. FF4PSP TAY Band Holy Burst.png|Holy Burst. FF4PSP TAY Band Holy Ray.png|Holy Ray. FF4PSP TAY Band Sprite Bred.png|Sprite Bred. FF4PSP TAY Band Pure White Magic.png|Pure White Magic. FF4PSP TAY Band Mystic Waltz.png|Mystic Waltz. FF4PSP TAY Band Fist Dance.png|Fist Dance. FF4PSP TAY Band Mirage Song.png|Mirage Song. FF4PSP TAY Band Sylph Protection.png|Sylph Protection. FF4PSP TAY Band Wild Whip.png|Wild Whip. FF4PSP TAY Band Call Me Queen.png|Call Me Queen. FF4PSP TAY Band Palom in the Sky.png|Palom in the Sky. FF4PSP TAY Band Makeshift Cannon.png|Makeshift Cannon. FF4PSP TAY Band Petal Whirlwind.png|Petal Whirlwind. FF4PSP TAY Band Infinity.png|Infinity. FF4PSP TAY Band Twin Rush.png|Twin Rush. FF4PSP TAY Band Final Calcabrina.png|Final Calcabrina. FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V2 Firaga.png|Twincast - Twin Firaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V2 Blizzaga.png|Twincast - Twin Blizzaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V2 Thundaga.png|Twincast - Twin Thundaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V2 Pyroflare.png|Twincast - Pyroflare. FF4PSP TAY Band Ice Crush.png|Ice Crush. FF4PSP TAY Band Weapon in Progress.png|Weapon in Progress. FF4PSP TAY Band Temptation.png|Temptation. FF4PSP TAY Band Oboro Strike.png|Oboro Strike. FF4PSP TAY Band Iron Flash.png|Iron Flash. FF4PSP TAY Band Sword Dance.png|Sword Dance. FF4PSP TAY Band Break Breaker.png|Break Breaker. FF4PSP TAY Band Twin Drive.png|Twin Drive. FF4PSP TAY Band Sword and Fist.png|Sword and Fist. FF4PSP TAY Band Sky Grinder.png|Sky Grinder. FF4PSP TAY Band Effect Form.png|Effect Form. FF4PSP TAY Band Trinity Crusade.png|Trinity Crusade. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Pressure.png|Double Pressure. FF4PSP TAY Band Ultima Spark.png|Ultima Spark. FF4PSP TAY Band Advanced Blade.png|Advanced Blade. FF4PSP TAY Band Vibra Plus.png|Vibra Plus. FF4PSP TAY Band Holy Cross.png|Holy Cross. FF4PSP TAY Band Vibra Prime.png|Vibra Prime. FF4PSP TAY Band King's Quad.png|King's Quad. FF4PSP TAY Band Spiral Blow.png|Spiral Blow. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Jump.png|Double Jump. FF4PSP TAY Band Final Fantasy.png|Final Fantasy. Unused Bands These Bands were left unused in the final version; they will not activate even if the correct commands were entered, unless one hacks into the game to enable them. Gallery ;Wii version ;PSP version FF4PSP TAY Band Flame Zapper.png|Flame Zapper. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Cecil is able to use Saint's Fall as an HP attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kain has Spiral Blow as a Bravery attack and Sky Rave as an HP attack. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Calca and Brina.png|Calca and Brina. PFF Feast of the Land.png|Feast of the Land. PFF Frost Wave.png|Frost Wave. PFF Spiral Blow.png|Spiral Blow. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Divine Heal.png|Divine Heal. FFRK Five Star Crimson Palm.png|Five Star Crimson Palm. FFRK Holy Blade FFIV.png|Holy Blade. FFRK Saint's Fall.png|Saint's Fall. FFRK Thunderstorm FFIV.png|Thunderstorm. FFRK Wild Moon.png|Wild Moon. FFRK X Chaser.png|X Chaser. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Two characters can use Band abilities. Luca's card, depicting her character artwork, can use Lightning Brain Buster. It requires the player to Dull Luca and a Rydia they control, discard a Luca card, and pay 1 Earth and 1 Fire CP. Lightning Brain Buster deals 10,000 damage to a Forward of the player's choice. Ursula's card, depicting her tale artwork, can use Twin Wing Frenzy. For two Earth CP and the discard of an Ursula card, Twin Wing Frenzy deals 9,000 damage to a Forward of the player's choice. The player must also control a Yang card to use Twin Wing Frenzy. Trivia * Band attacks existed prior The After Years in another game made by Squaresoft before the merging with Enix. Chrono Trigger introduced Double and Triple Techs, which unlike the Band attacks were automatically learned once the characters had the necessary abilities available. * Particle Bomb is cast by Palom and Leonora in the opening FMV of The After Years in The Complete Collection release. * When Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix is used, Edge and the Eblan Four say the following lines, the first five letters of which spell "Eblan", and, perhaps coincidentally, the six first letters spell the original English translation of Eblan, "Eblana": ** Zangetsu: Endless night, lit by fiery wings... ** Izayoi: Bound by the darting, dancing sword... ** Gekkou: Let it slice the encompassing dark... ** Tsukinowa: And sound the tolling bell of tomorrow! ** Edge: Now! We call forth Eblan's ancient technique... ** All: Advent of Phoenix! * The Final Fantasy band, aside from being a nod to the name of the series, has the characters perform the attacks used against Golbez and the Archfiends in the FMV opening for the DS remake of Final Fantasy IV: Rosa and Rydia use magic, Edge throws his shurikens, Kain jumps, and Cecil slashes / attack with his sword. * In iOS, Android and Steam versions, the Twincast Band that Porom and Palom start with in Porom's Tale is the only Band that 1) starts at maximum level, and 2) doesn't get any bonus from said level. Category:Bands in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Abilities in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years